Rebecca Hitler
by Anime Fan SR
Summary: Sorry this is acc like a random story about bullying and a little bit of romance so if u still wanna read please review and tell me what you think thanks
1. Chapter 1

Life wasn't easy for her. She was full of pain, sorrow, agony and no one wanted to heal the pain she was in… the pain she didn't cause rather... they wanted her to experience more. She was someone who had been through a lot and deserved more but no one could see her kindness and the goodness of her heart. Despite her hardships, despite the bullying at school, she always kept a smile on her face. No one supported during her suicidal thoughts, during her attempts, during her bullying… no one. After all who cared about an orphan who was nearly murdered by her own parents? If the children at school found out… do you think they would show any amount of sympathy? No… what they would do is call her a demon, a useless girl, an unwanted person. Despite knowing all this, despite having been through a childhood where she was hated by everyone, despite having no one to rely on, despite being called annoying every day, despite her unnecessary suffering, she still smiles. Humans are thought to be kind and forgiving creatures but they are not. Their hidden desires, their greed, their unforgiveness are the most feared of all of Gods creation. Tell me then, what other creature would do such horrific things to one of their own kin, their own species…

I guess what they say is true, life isn't fair… A strong girl who managed to keep smiling, knowing of the pain and agony she would have to go through for no reason. Why can't humans see? Why can't they see how strong this girl was? What had she done to go through such terrible undeserved agony that shouldn't be experienced by the worst criminal? Humans are thought to be so important and special and clever but if they were all these things, why cant they see how much their actions affects someone? Because humans are blind.. blind to honesty… blind to the truth… blind to goodness.

She hadn't done anything. She had never sinned. She had always addressed everyone with respect. She always prayed to God for her suffering to end. But God never heeded her needs… never listened… She went through such cruelty because God wanted to 'test' her? Why did God not look after her? Why? Why? Why? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SUFFER FOR HUMANS IDIOCITY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO WHEN SHE HAD NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG?

That girls name was Rebecca Hitler.

A surname,

A word,

Some letters,

This caused her 14 years of pain.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca Hitler never knew.. never knew for years about the reason behind her miserable life. Until that fateful day... the day everything changed for her. The day she met **him**. The day she made her first friend. She was heading to Biology after the daily name calling, after being brought to the girl's toilets near the lockers, after having her head dunked in a toilet numerous times, she was heading to her classroom when she ran into a boy. She hurriedly apologized to the boy without lifting her head to see his face which at that time was in a beautiful smile.

He said: "Hey, my name is Josh Parks. I'm new to the school. What's your name?"  
She glanced up and nervously said: "Rebecca H...  
"Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name. What is it?"  
"R-r-rebecca"  
"Oh, that's quite a lovely name. Could you tell me where the biology room is?"

"straight, turn left and then right."  
"Okay, thanks Beccs. See you around! :)" He then ran to his class just as the bell for the 1st-period dings.

Rebecca was worried. For once, it was not about her life and the bullying. It was the abnormally loud and fast heartbeats and her cheeks blushing for no apparent reason...

Forgetting about her peculiar morning, she made her way to biology mentally preparing herself for both the verbal and physical abuse she would have to face once more...

Just as she entered the classroom, the conversations died down and everyone stared at her. Rebecca who was used to this, just walked towards her seat with graffiti of hate and die and sat down without taking her eyes off the floor.

She suddenly heard a loud "Becca" from next to her and to her shock, it was Josh...

TBC^^

im evil lol x

I will update soon guys xx :)

If you read this, ily to the moon and back :))


End file.
